Incubus Redux: The Wedding
by deangirl1
Summary: Dean and Sasha attend a very special wedding. Another story in the Incubus AU. A "present" fic.


**Disclaimer:** As always, I own nothing and am indebted to Kripke and Crimson1 for the loan of their lovely playthings.

**A/N:** A very big thank you to blue-eyes-green! This story would not exist without your help as beta and secret agent...

This is a special story in honour of Crimson's special day. It is somewhat AU in the _Incubus_ AU as it takes place in the present and ignores the deal.

There be slash ahead…

* * *

"Aww, man!" Dean whined. "Do I really have to wear this? Couldn't I just blend into the background?"

"No, Dean. You have to wear it. Everyone does. And as you're coming with me and you're, well, _you_, blending into the background just really isn't in the cards," Sasha tried to remain patient but was torn between being amused at Dean's discomfort and annoyed at his whining.

"Really?" Dean pawed at his throat.

"Really Dean. Everyone gets dressed up for a wedding. Not just the wedding party." Sasha insisted.

"You're sure," Dean continued, his eyes pleading with the incubus.

"Have you honestly never been to a wedding?" Sasha was incredulous.

"When might I have had the time to do that? Or an invitation from someone? I mean, I've seen them on tv and _The Wedding_ _Crashers_ and stuff," Dean cleared his throat. Sure, he'd seen weddings as a kid when they'd stayed with Pastor Jim, but he'd never actually been _invited_ to one before. He was becoming a little embarrassed. Apparently he was a freak.

"Well, you'll just have to follow my lead then."

"How did you end up with so much experience anyway? You're a hunter too and a loner." Dean was suddenly curious.

"I told you. Working." Sasha replied.

"Ok, then," Dean responded and continued to paw and pick at himself.

"Dean! Leave it alone! You look gorgeous! Armani suits you," Sasha couldn't help but giggle at the outrageous pun. Dean groaned.

"Look. We have to get going. Pictures were supposed to start at 11:30 and I promised we'd be there by then. We really should have been here last night to finalize things. I mean poor Amy has enough on her hands this morning what with the whole bridal party needing to get their hair done and what not," Sasha babbled as he grabbed up his wallet and straightened his own suit.

Dean might hate wearing a suit, but he could certainly appreciate how handsome Sasha was in his. Unfortunately, it just made him want to rip it off of him. And he would never let Sasha know, but he kind of liked the way _he_ looked in his too. They'd picked up Sasha's suit at one of his storage places. He said it had been a gift from Shiarra. Then they'd gone to buy one for Dean. The store they'd gone to didn't have price tags on anything. Dean saw that as a bad sign. When he'd tried to object, Sasha had shushed him and said that he had an account with this particular store. An account that Shi was happy to pay for because it meant he was dressing to her standards for a change.

Dean snuck one last glance at himself before leaving the room. He'd die before he admitted it to another living soul, but it really did make a difference if you spent more for your clothes. He obediently followed Sasha out of their room and to the Impala.

It was a beautiful sunny day, not too hot, which was a real blessing as the last couple of days had been sweltering and oppressive with heat.

As they drove to the Church of St. Olaf, Dean asked again about Sasha's connection to the bride and groom.

"So, you know them how, again?"

"I told you. Amy was a waitress and bartender at a bar that I used to sing at. We kind of struck up a bit of a friendship – purely platonic before you ask. It's really not a good idea to eat where I work after all." Sasha smirked and waggled his eyebrows at Dean.

"Anyway, I'd known her for a while when one day I came in and I found her in the back of the bar crying. I asked her what was wrong, and she said that I wouldn't believe her," Sasha paused for a breath.

"Well _that_ screams _our_ kind of thing," Dean interjected.

"It was. Turns out she'd just moved and her new apartment had a bit of a spirit problem. I took care of it for her. She was grateful."

"Grateful, huh? How grateful?"

"Grateful enough to invite me to her wedding. She's just that nice and sweet. I told you, Dean, she worked at the bar where I sang. She's my friend, and you know how few of those we get in our line of work," Sasha said looking somewhat pensively out his window.

Dean let it go. He did know how few friends they got to have in their line of work. He had always been grateful to have Sam and had felt Sam's absence keenly when he was at school. Dean could only imagine the loneliness Sasha had experienced all the years he hunted by himself. He liked Amy for having befriended Sasha.

"Besides, there was never anyone for her but Jack," Sasha added. "I get that. You know when it's the _one_."

Dean turned to look at the incubus as they were stopped at a red light and was warmed by the love that he saw in that brilliant blue gaze. Dean couldn't help but return Sasha's smile.

"Yeah," Dean breathed, and then turned his attention back to the road as the light changed.

"The church should be just up here. You can just see the big cross. It's a really modern building, lots of stained glass."

Dean parked the Impala and they made their way into the church. As they entered, two women almost ran into them.

"Have you seen Amy? We can't get into the music rehearsal room! It's locked and nobody seems to have the key, and we have to get in so the bridesmaids can get dressed!" One of them babbled and then they were gone again.

Sasha smiled.

"The madness that is weddings," he remarked sagely.

Dean was still staring after the two women.

They decided to wander in the direction that the two women had come from in hopes of running into someone less frantic. Eventually, they ran into what they assumed was the bulk of the wedding party.

As they entered the hallway, Dean was struck immediately by something.

"I'm not seeing a lot of _suits_ here, dude," Dean's voice was laced with bitterness.

"Need I remind you that you are a guest and not part of the wedding party," Sasha shot back.

There were several women, putting on shoes and jewellery and several men milling about. The men were wearing gold brocade pirate style vests with white shirts and black pants and shoes. The women all seemed to be putting on different coloured shoes.

"Does this look a little like Pirates of the Caribbean meets skittles to you?" Dean hissed.

Sasha regarded Dean for a moment.

"How do you know this isn't totally traditional?" Sasha asked suspiciously.

Dean looked a little uncomfortable. It was time to come clean.

"Well, it's possible that I saw a few weddings when we stayed with Pastor Jim when we were kids. It was Minnesota too after all, and as I recall, a lot of pastel dresses, usually of one particular, and hideous, colour and a lot of penguin suits."

Sasha rolled his eyes.

"You know, there isn't a law that says you have to fit into some pre-ordained cookie cutter boring pattern. A wedding should be a reflection of the people getting married. It should celebrate who they are and what their relationship stands for. At least if the bride and groom are brave enough," Sasha said quietly.

"Hey, I didn't say I didn't like it!" Dean defended himself. "I'm just a little bitter that they look a lot more comfortable than me. Well, except for the hair. Those girls must have a ton of hairspray and pins in there…"  
Sasha snorted and raised his eyebrow at Dean.

"What?" Dean asked, putting on his most innocent air. "Hey, I took down quite a few of those do's in my day…it's not much fun if you don't get all those pins out."

"Well, you won't be helping to deflate any of those tonight," Sasha chuckled.

"Hi," Sasha turned his attention to the small crowd who turned to look at the newcomers.

"Sasha!" one of them cried and rushed over, flinging herself into his arms.

"This is…" Sasha started to introduce her to Dean when she interrupted.

"Blue! For today, I'm Blue," she broke away from Sasha to extend her hand to Dean.

"This is Dean," Sasha finished the introduction.

"This is Red, Green, Yellow, and Orange," Blue finished the introductions on her side.

"Have you seen Amy?" Sasha asked.

"No, her sisters just went to find her," Blue explained. "We just got here from the hairdressers."  
"How's it going so far?"

"So far the only minor disaster has been solved. Amy's bodice had a crease in it, but we were able to get it pressed. Red's mom made the dresses and came to the salon to press it."

With all the talk of dresses and hairdressers, Dean's eyes were starting to glaze over slightly.

"I think that I'd better find Amy. I just want to finalize things with her," Sasha said. "Dean? Why don't you wait in the church or take a walk outside?"

"Sure, I'll just hang out," Dean was feeling a bit like a third wheel. Now he knew why Sam had been so keen to stay at Bobby's for this trip.

Dean wandered into the church. He never had been much for churches, but that didn't mean he couldn't appreciate them. The large stained glass windows filtered multi-coloured light over the dark brown wood. The chapel was quite modern, somewhat square with two tiers. The front of the chapel, behind the alter, was filled by an immense organ. Dean hadn't been wandering around for long before Sasha rejoined him.

"All set?" Dean asked.

"Yep. We should go out and wait for the other guests to arrive and then come in with them." Sasha directed.

As they wandered around, they happened upon the wedding party having some pictures taken.

Dean had no trouble spotting the bride and groom. They weren't dressed like any wedding couple he'd ever seen and he liked them all the more on sight because of it. They were so obviously and truly themselves.

The groom stood out from his groomsmen in that his vest was longer, closer to his knees and instead of shoes he was wearing boots. Nice boots, Dean thought, but not nearly as nice as the boots worn by the bride.

The bride had her dark hair curled and crimson flowers were scattered back towards a mass of curls at the back. A veil was pinned in her hair. Her white halter style bodice showed off her tattoos. Dean's eyes were drawn to the purple wing on her shoulder blade. He couldn't help but nudge Sasha in the ribs, raising an eyebrow and suggestively shrugging his shoulder at him. Sasha just smiled in return.

The bride's skirt was slit half way up her thighs, and while Dean considered himself very taken, he wasn't dead and could fully appreciate the shapely legs in crimson tights and knee high white boots with purple cuffs. The purple was also taken up by fingerless gloves.

Now that he saw the bridesmaids, they truly lived up to their names and were spread like a living rainbow around the bride. Dean couldn't help a little pang at the obvious closeness of this little group and wondered what it might have been like to have grown up in a "normal" world. He wondered if Sam might have had this from his college friends had he and Jess found this kind of happiness.

Sasha, as always, was too attuned to Dean not to notice the sudden melancholy of his posture and the look that flitted briefly across his face. He subtly leant his shoulder against Dean, offering just the barest hint of support. Dean leaned into it just briefly before shrugging off both Sasha and his own melancholy thoughts.

"How long til the free bar?" Dean broke the mood. "And still? I'm seeing no suits…."

Sasha chuckled and rolled his eyes. As it was only just 1pm and the wedding didn't start until 2, Sasha decided he'd best do something to amuse Dean until then.

"Why don't we run over to that coffee shop and get a quick coffee and bite to eat," Sasha suggested.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Dean said moving toward the door.

They arrived back 45 minutes later and a crowd was definitely starting to gather. As always, Dean was much more manageable on a full stomach. They made their way into the church, sitting on the bride's side. Sasha had to sit fairly close to the front and on the end of a pew. He was amazed at how quickly Dean started to squirm.

"Well, you have to admit that there are plenty of suits now," Sasha said in an attempt to distract the older hunter.

"Yeah, I guess. Of course, now I'm confused by some of the other wardrobe choices." Dean actually was pretty absorbed in checking out their fellow wedding guests, not all of whom were traditionally dressed.

"I told you that cosplay had been suggested on the invitation," Sasha reminded him.

"Yeah, but I still don't know what that means," Dean trailed off.

And then, suddenly, it was happening.

A male voice began to sing and Sasha leaned over and whispered to Dean, "That's Ben, Jack's roommate from college."

"_I'll never be  
A knight in armor  
With a sword in hand,_

_Or a kamikaze fighter;_" Dean had to grin at that and waggled his eyebrows at Sasha.

"_Don't count on me  
To storm the barricades  
And take a stand,  
Or hold my ground;  
You'll never see  
Any scars or wounds  
I don't walk on coals,  
I won't walk on water:  
I am no prince,  
I am no saint,  
I am not anyone's wildest dream,_" Sasha discreetly reached to take Dean's hand and gently stroked it.  
"_But I can stand behind  
And be someone to fall back on.  
Some comedy  
You're bruised and beaten down  
And I'm the one  
Who's looking for a favor.  
Still, honestly,  
You don't believe me  
But the things I have  
Are the things you need.  
You look at me  
Like I don't make sense,  
Like a waste of time,  
Like it serves no purpose  
I am no prince,  
I am no saint,  
And if that's what you believe you need,  
You're wrong you don't need much,  
You need someone to fall back on...  
And I'll be that:  
I'll take your side.  
If I'm the only one,  
I'm used to that.  
I've been alone,  
I'd rather be  
The half of us,  
The least of you,  
The best of me.  
And I will be  
Your prince,  
I'll be your saint,  
I will go crashing through fences  
In your name. I will, I swear  
I'll be someone to fall back on!  
I'll be the one who waits,  
And for as long as you'll let me,  
I will be the one you need.  
I'll be someone to fall back on:  
Your prince,  
Your saint,  
The one you believe you need  
I'll be I'll be  
Someone to fall back on._"

As the song finished, Dean gently squeezed Sasha's hand back, thinking that the song had been a perfect choice.

Next the wedding party began to process in. Sasha could barely contain a chuckle on seeing the ring bearer. He was Amy's seven year old nephew. He was dressed as the other groomsmen, but what caught Sasha's attention was his hair. It was short and blond and spiked up in front, the tips were dyed a bright red.

"Dude!" He leaned in to whisper to Dean, "it's a good thing you didn't get to meet Amy before the wedding. She might have wanted to make _you_ a ringbearer!"

"Funny," Dean said, clearly implying the opposite. "And don't get any funny ideas. I am not, under any circumstances dying my hair!"

As the bridesmaids made their way down the aisle, it was Dean's turn to smirk and laugh, leaning in to tease Sasha.

"I'm surprised that Amy didn't want you to be a bridesmaid," Dean tilted his chin towards the young women in the aisle, three of whom had a shade of red hair ranging from dark auburn to strawberry blond.

Sasha smirked back and whispered, "The rainbow was already full."

The groom was waiting at the alter, of course, and as soon as the attendants were all accounted for, the bride made her way down the aisle accompanied by both her parents. Jack met them about ten feet up the aisle, hugging both parents and claiming his bride.

The bride and groom stated their intentions and there was a hymn before the bridal party were allowed to sit. Then there were readings and then Amy's sister (Sasha continued his play by play for Dean's benefit) lead them all in another song. The priest had quite a bit to say and then the wedding party were called front and centre again.

The bride and groom exchanged traditional vows and their rings. Next Red, Orange, and Green joined Amy's sister in singing _In Christ Alone_ while the rest of the party sat down.

The communion gifts were brought forth by Jack and Amy's mothers and the mass was celebrated. Red, Orange, and Green sang _All for Love_ which Sasha explained to Dean was an inside joke. Dean had to admit that he was enjoying all the music but was a little bored by the "talkie" bits.

Next came communion for those who could participate which was followed by one final hymn: _The Canticle of the Sun_.

Sasha slipped out of the pew at about this point. The wedding party was called back up and arranged themselves in a V on the steps of the alter. The couple were presented to the congregation and finally allowed to kiss.

As soon as the priest finished speaking, Dean heard Sasha's voice clear and sweet as he stepped out to the side of the wedding party. He'd picked up his guitar and it was the only accompaniment as he sang.

"_You're a falling star, You're the get away car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And you're the perfect thing to say._

_And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute.  
Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true.  
Cause you can see it when I look at you._

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word…_

…_You're everything._

_And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.  
Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
And you know that's what our love can do._

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything."_

The bride and groom sealed their vows with a suitably passionate kiss, and Sasha's singing allowed them to take their time.

And then the whole party was processing back down the aisle, leaving Sasha alone on the alter. Dean missed the wedding party's exit as his eyes were locked with Sasha's. Really, this was _their_ song he was singing.

As the rest of the guests filed out, Dean waited for Sasha to put the guitar away and re-join him before they both went through the receiving line.

It was just the bride and groom and their families, and it was Dean's first opportunity to meet the happy couple. He and Sasha had been invited to spend the previous evening with everyone but had been late getting into town.

"Sasha!" Amy smiled warmly as she kissed him on the cheek and gave him a huge hug. Dean had taken possession of the guitar to allow Sasha to have free hands.

"Sasha," Jack said shaking his hand warmly.

"Thank you so much for the beautiful song!" Amy added.

"Anything for you, you know that," the incubus returned the kiss and the hug, turning to Dean. "This is Dean."

"Hi," Dean smiled, extending his hand, which Jack took, exchanging the same greeting.

Amy took Dean's hand, but only to pull him into a hug and give him a kiss on the cheek as well.

"Welcome. I'm so glad to finally meet you! Sasha's told me all about you," Amy smiled.

"He has has he," Dean stuttered, his eyebrows shooting up his forehead. He still wasn't used to being part of a "_couple_".

"Dean's going to sing with me at the reception if that's ok with you," Sasha suddenly interjected.

"Oh, that's awesome! Sasha told me you had a beautiful voice. That's so sweet that you would want to do that for us," Amy enthused.

"Wha..?? No.. oh..um.." Dean was unable to form a coherent syllable. He must have been mistaken. He must have misheard. Sasha didn't just volunteer him to sing in public. In public where people wouldn't be really drunk and expecting bad karaoke.

"You have a huge line up, here," Sasha jumped in, "we'd better stop monopolizing you!" and Sasha was dragging Dean away.

Dean couldn't breathe. He stumbled through the front doors and into the brilliant sunshine. As soon as Sasha joined him, laying a steadying hand on his shoulder, Dean rounded on him, punching him as hard as he could in the arm. It hurt his hand.

"I don't know why you do things like that Dean. You know it doesn't hurt me and it just bruises your knuckles." Sasha was smirking.

"You bastard! How could you?" Dean fumed. "I'm not doing it."

"Aw, c'mon, Dean," Sasha whined, turning on the puppy eyes. "You can't let the bride down."  
"You made the damn promise, not me! So technically, I'm thinking any let downs are coming from you. She's your friend after all," Dean rationalized.

"Look, it'll be fine. It's just at the beginning of the reception. One song. It'll be over before you know it! Nobody's going to be paying attention to us. They'll all be focused on the wedding party." Sasha employed his most wheedling tone.

Dean just shook his head as he dug out his car keys and headed for the Impala. Sasha smiled to himself as he trailed his lover to the car.

_Damn. His ass looked just fine in that nice expensive suit!_ Sasha thought. And he could tell by the slump of Dean's shoulders that he was going to cave. They'd be singing a duet in no time…

Dean made a bee-line for the bar as soon as they arrived at the hotel where the reception was taking place. He was all set to start lining up shots, but just as he opened his mouth to order it occurred to him that bad singing was one thing and being a sloppy drunk, bad singer was quite another. He couldn't do that to Sasha, so he settled for ordering a beer. And that's when Sasha knew for sure that Dean had given in.

Sasha smirked to himself. In fact, he turned away so Dean wouldn't see because he didn't want Dean to think he was making fun of him. He was just so pleased that he'd get to show him off a bit to his friends.

They picked a table that allowed them a view of the lobby and saw the wedding party arrive. As they all burst out of the shuttle, a gust of wind caught Blue's skirt, twirling it above the PG13 level.

"Nice panties," Dean remarked drily.

"Very lacy," Sasha responded equally drily, and then they both burst out laughing. Well, why not? The whole wedding party was – including Blue once she managed to tame her wild skirt. Although both boys couldn't help noticing that she was now beet red.

The bride and groom entered and crossed the lobby to disappear into one elevator, heading for the rooms. The rest of the wedding party milled about for a few minutes, collecting a mini-keg from the groom's mom, before heading up to the rooms themselves.

By the time the wedding party re-emerged, Dean had in fact agreed to sing and was nervously reviewing the lyrics in his head.

Blue, Yellow, and Green had been stopped at the door. Apparently, none of them had id on them and scattered to go and find some.

When Dean went to get himself and Sasha a second beer, the bridesmaids had finally made it into the bar. Dean wasn't sure that he'd ever seen the kind of drink three of them were drinking. Feeling rather close to Blue by now, he leaned in beside her at the bar.

"What are you girls drinking?"

"They're called a red headed slut," Blue replied with a smile and a blush.

"You're shitting me," Dean exclaimed.

"No, truly, that's what they're called," Blue insisted.

"Dude!" Dean raised his voice to get Sasha's attention from where he was chatting with one of the other bridesmaids.

"Dude! They've named a drink after you!" Dean smirked and the three girls dissolved into giggles.

Dean and Sasha watched for a while as the wedding party had more pictures taken. The bridesmaids all kicked off their shoes and proceeded to jump in the air, giggling the whole time, until the bride joined in to.

Sasha was grinning as he tugged on Dean's sleeve.

"C'mon. We better go and get set up," Sasha said and Dean's mouth went completely dry.

Sasha took some pity on Dean. He took him into a small private room off the main reception hall so they could have a quick warm up and rehearsal. Then Sasha picked a very out of the way spot for them to stand to sing. The other guests were filing in and finding their seats at their tables. Most of the guests would be turned away from them as they sang to watch the bridal party enter the hall. Finally, when it seemed that most of the chairs were full, the bride's mother came over and asked them to begin.

Dean felt his knees start to buckle, but Sasha quickly placed his hand on the small of Dean's back for comfort and support. He couldn't keep it there as he was playing to accompany them, but it was enough. Dean gave himself a mental shake. Really. He'd killed demons for God's sake. This was nothing. Right?

Sasha struck the first chords and started them off. All Dean had to do was provide the harmony.

"_I can hear her heart beat for a thousand miles  
And the heavens open every time she smiles  
And when I come to her that's where I belong  
Yet I'm running to her like a river's song  
She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
She's got a fine sense of humor when I'm feeling low down  
And when I come to her when the sun goes down  
Take away my trouble, take away my grief  
Take away my heartache, in the night like a thief  
Yes I need her in the daytime  
Yes I need her in the night  
Yes I want to throw my arms around her  
Kiss her hug her kiss her hug her tight  
And when I'm returning from so far away  
She gives me some sweet lovin' brighten up my day  
Yes it makes me righteous, yes it makes me feel whole  
Yes it makes me mellow down in to my soul_

_She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love."_

Somewhere in the middle of singing, Dean suddenly just relaxed. It was almost like the adrenaline rush he got while hunting. He knew that part of his finding a comfort level was just having Sasha's steadying presence beside him. Sasha was an old pro at this after all.

While he sang, Dean watched in amusement as the bridal party filed in beginning to sit boy-girl style only to have the bride suddenly directing traffic and scolding everyone in a smiling whisper. Once they were all settled, the rainbow was intact on one side of the couple, fanning out from the bride.

As they finished the last bar of the song there was polite applause and then almost immediately the clinking of silverware on glasses ensued. The happy couple dutifully rose and kissed.

Sasha and Dean made their way to their table after carefully storing the guitar in the small private room. They found themselves sitting with a table full of the couple's college friends and were soon enjoying themselves. Dean was actually a bit surprised.

Dean was starting to look for the food.

"We do get fed, right?" he finally whispered to Sasha.

"Speeches first," Sasha replied as the best man stood up.

The best man's speech covered the merits of both groom and bride. As he spoke, the rainbow seemed a bit distracted and there was furious whispering happening. When Doug (the best man) finished speaking, the rainbow requested the microphone. Instead of a maid of honor speaking (as apparently there wasn't a maid of honor), all of the bridesmaids spoke. Red, Orange, and Yellow covered middle and high school, while Blue and Green filled the guests in on the college years, and in particular, Jack and Amy's meeting and courtship.

Even though Dean was enjoying himself, he was relieved to finally see food appear on the horizon. There was very little conversation while the wonderful meal was devoured. There were any number of interruptions by glasses clinking demanding the happy couple kiss, however. They were perfectly accomodating for the first three, but then they decided they had to up the ante. The bride announced that the next time there was glass clinking, she and her new husband would pick a couple who would have to kiss first. Laughter rippled through the hall at her announcement. Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Can they do that?" he asked Sasha incredulously.

"It's their wedding, Dude. They pretty much get to call all the shots." Sasha was grinning. Weddings were like a smorgasborg for an incubus there was so much affection and happy feelings floating around.

True to their word at the next round of glass clinking the couple stood and ducked their heads together conspiratorily, whispering furiously.

"Well, we did warn you. We will kiss again, right after Sasha and Dean!" the bride announced.

Dean's food almost came out of his nose.

"What..." he sputtered.

"What's the matter?" Sasha asked, raising an eyebrow. "You think they'll show us up?"

Sasha knew what buttons to push, and sure enough, Dean rose to the bait. To his credit, he was only blushing a very little bit, and even that could be explained away by the heat of the room and the suit he was still wearing, much to his disgust.

"Hell no! Totally have their interests at heart here. I don't want them to see what they're missing on their wedding day," Dean snarked back.

Glasses had begun to clink furiously, challenging the named couple. Sasha rose to his feet, carefully folding his napkin and laying it neatly beside his plate.

Not to be outdone or to have anyone think that Dean Winchester was afraid or in any way embarrassed, Dean also rose and tossed his napkin down as if throwing down the gauntlet.

Before Sasha could do anything, Dean's hands came up to either side of his face and Dean's lips were pressed furiously to his. Sasha held back momentarily, surprised and barely controlling the grin that wanted to spread across his face. And when Sasha relaxed and leaned into the kiss, he found Dean's tongue demanding entry. Sasha's hands came up to either side of Dean's face as their lips moved against each other and their tongues twined with each other.

They broke the kiss when they became aware of silence followed quickly by clapping and laughter. Both hunters looked to the bridal table and quirked an eyebrow in challenge. The bride and groom gave as good as they got as Dean and Sasha re-took their seats.

"Dean, you never cease to amaze me," Sasha whispered, leaning over closely to his lover.

"Dude! I sang for them! What's a little kiss?" and they both burst out laughing.

At the end of the meal, Dean elbowed Sasha in the ribs and drew his attention once more to the head table by waggling his eyebrows.

"What is it with women and going to the bathroom in a group?" Dean chuckled as the bride and her rainbow left the hall en masse. Sasha just shook his head and shrugged.

"So, you've done this before, haven't you?" Dean half accused and half questioned. There were so many things he still had to learn about the incubus.

"What?" Sasha looked puzzled.

"Sang. At weddings. It's like you're the Wedding Singer!" Dean laughed.

Sasha couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah." He admitted. "But not often for money. Just once or twice for friends."

"Besides," Sasha continued, "it's not like you don't have an alter-ego there 'Fast-Eddie!'"

"I think I prefer being Paul Newman rather than Adam Sandler," Dean shot back.

"Well, _Butch_," Sasha couldn't help but emphasize Newman's other famous role and grinned, "it's pretty obvious that Sam's your Sundance, so where does that leave me?"

"I guess that makes you the love interest, but I don't want you sitting on the handlebars of my bike and quite frankly if you ever sing _Raindrops Keep Falling on My Head_ to me, I will end you!"

Dean and Sasha burst out laughing which pretty much stopped all the conversation at their table. The rest of their table hadn't been privy to their whispered exchange and simply looked baffled.

Luckily the wedding party were at it again and suddenly all attention was diverted to the head table. The bride and groom had just finished another "forced" kiss and the bridal party all rose to their feet to give them the Final Fantasy salute. The bride and groom dissolved into happy laughter.

Cake followed and then there was dancing. Sasha assured Dean that the songs played were wedding standards. There was a dollar dance in which the bride earned almost three times as much as the groom. Dean barely kept Sasha from dancing with Jack as he felt badly that Jack was losing. They both danced with the bride and each of the bridesmaids in turn.

Then it was time for the traditional throwing of the garter and the bouquet. Dean decided this was perhaps his favourite part. The bride's legs earned a well-deserved round of applause, but the garter toss had to be done twice because it fell to the floor the first time. In marked contrast (and Dean really enjoyed this part), two of the bridesmaids almost came to fisticuffs over the bouquet!

"Isn't that a cliché or something?" Dean raised his eyebrows at Sasha. "I mean the men running away and the women all gung ho?"

Sasha just laughed. "Not all men would want to run away." And Sasha raised his eyebrows suggestively at Dean.

More dancing ensued, but by 9 o'clock the crowd began to dissipate somewhat. Parents and children disappeared. Bridesmaids ran off in a panic, suddenly remembering they had forgotten to check in. The bridesmaids returned triumphantly and in celebration released their hair from the torture of their updos. And then the happy couple decided they'd had enough dancing exercise and really needed to call it an early night. It wasn't long after that that the party officially broke up. Sasha and Dean said goodnight and good bye to their new friends and headed for the Impala after retrieving Sasha's guitar.

"So, Dean, what do you think of your first wedding?" Sasha smiled as he sank into the comfort of the leather seats and loosened his tie.

Dean had already removed his tie. He paused before answering.

"It was more fun than digging up a grave," he grudgingly admitted as Sasha snorted and chuckled.

"Well, coming from you, Winchester, I'd call that a ringing endorsement!"

It had been a long day, and when they got back to their much less plush accommodations across town, both boys were pretty much ready for bed. But not quite for sleep yet.

An hour later, Dean curled into Sasha's arms. Their breath caressed each other's faces. Dean blinked lazily at the incubus.

"Think the bride and groom are having as much fun as we just did?" Dean asked.

"I'm sure of it," Sasha responded without even thinking about it.

"Something you left out about you and the bride? Or maybe the groom?" Dean raised his eyebrows.

"No," Sasha laughed. "Not at all. It's just when you are this much in love, everything is always better."

"True," Dean smiled and leaned in to kiss Sasha tenderly on the cheek.

"Don't forget," Sasha continued. "I am an incubus after all, and even if it wasn't obvious from looking at them all day today, I could tell if they weren't really and truly head over heels. Trust me, Dean. Those two have that special something between them. They will be happy their whole lives because of how deeply they love each other. Just like a certain other couple that I know."

Sasha gently stroked Dean's cheek as he gazed into the brilliant green eyes that returned the love from the brilliant blue ones, and he leaned in to capture Dean's lips in a fierce kiss.

* * *

A/N2: As always I hope this pleases you if you've made it all the way to the end! But this one particular story need only please one reader…


End file.
